


Would you tell me who you are?

by xBloodandRosesx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Smut, Major Character Injury, Marichat, Nightmares, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Song Inspired, Temporary Character Death, Warnings May Change, adrienette - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBloodandRosesx/pseuds/xBloodandRosesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if I stand in front of a speeding car would you tell me who you are?</p>
<p>One day in class Marinette defends Chat Noir's reputation. In exchange, he decides to pay his princess a visit that night. After that everything begins to unroll and they find themselves confused about their feelings. However, eventually they have to decide if they have to tell each other who they really are.</p>
<p>Based on the song Speeding Cars by Walking on Cars</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The visit

_What's on your mind, if I'd get it right?_

 

When Adrien woke up, he thought that it would be a normal day. He fed Plagg after his continuous complaining about how he would just _die_ if he didn't get his Camembert and he went to school just like any other day. Nino was waiting for him in the front and they walked in together while chatting about their homework. What he didn't notice when he got into the classroom was the heated argument that was going on between Alya and Chloe about the yesterdays akuma attack.

"You mean you didn't see that sick move she did when she kicked the akuma in the face?" Alya was practically close to shouting, face red and glasses slipping down her nose.

"All I say is that she could do much better. It wasn't something special" Chloe snorted and she kept that snobish smile plastered to her face.

 Adrien was about to prove her wrong when he realized what was going on, but what stopped him was actually Marinette, who murmured from behind him something like "As if you would do better..." A smile crept up his face and he almost started laughing before Chloe started her rant again.

"Besides I totally think that if that foolish fool Chat Noir wasn't in her way, she would be able to defeat the akumas easier. He really is pretty much a sidekick and he isn't really needed no matter how you look at it" she continued while she was looking at her nails, proving her point that talking about him wasn't something really interesting. He was somehow used to thinking that he wasn't someone worthy. Ladybug was doing all the job, purifying the akumas and fixing up Paris. It was expected for people to have that kind of opinion. What he didn't expect was his quiet, shy classmate whom he didn't really pay attention to, since she always seemed that she didn't like him, to stand up and almost getting ready to beat up Chloe.

"Chat Noir isn't someone insignificant. He and Ladybug are a team, they are partners. They are both equal and Ladybug can't do anything without him. True she may be purifying and all that, but without Chat Noir's help she is just as useless. Also he has risked his life many times for her and if he didn't, she wouldn't be here right now. So don't you dare say that he is not important!" she shouted these words at her and everyone was looking at her in awe for two reasons. Firstly, she stood up against Chloe, which wasn't something really abnormal and she spoke up her mind. But what was truly that got them staring was the passion with she spoke her words. Like Chloe offended one of her friends, not Chat Noir. Adrien was staring with them, almost with an open mouth.

Chloe did a wave with her hand like she brushed off her words and sat down with Sabrina. Marinette realized that all eyes were on her and blushed while she sat down at her seat. Ms.Bustier walked in, thankfully when the commotion was over and started the lesson. However, Adrien couldn't concentrate at the class at all. He kept thinking about Marinette's words and how happy they made him. He felt appreciated for the first time in his life and he couldn't stop smiling. Hours passed by and the final bell found him still with a goofy smile on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You haven't stopped smiling all day. And though I'm not against that, it's getting kinda creepy" Nino came up to him and gave him a friendly pat on his back.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. Oh, Gorilla's here. Gotta go, bye!" For the first time Adrien was thankful Gorilla was always on time since he avoided further interogation from his best friend. He waved at Nino and got into the car. Nathalie informed him about the photoshoot and he almost didn't hear her, too lost on his thoughts about his shy classmate.  _Was she always like that? How could I not notice? She seemed so worked up about Chat. Why though? Does she like him or something?_ The last thought did something in his chest but he didn't pay attention that time. 

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her, not until he finally reached his home late in the evening and started doing his homework. Plagg was swirling around his room asking for cheese and when he finally got some he almost started purring from happiness. Nevertheless, his happiness was short lived.

"Say Plagg what if I paid her a visit? Since she is so fond of me?" Adrien asked and a smile crept up his face.

"Well whatever you want. Just leave me and my precious Camembert alone" the kwami said and kept eating his cheese.

"Wait let me rephrase. What if Chat Noir paid her a visit? Please Plagg and you will have extra cheese when we get back"

"Fine... But only for the extra cheese and only for an hour or so"

"Then Plagg,  _Claws out!_ "

* * *

The night in Paris has fallen and everything seemed so calm. Contrary to Adrien's heart. He was extremely nervous and he kept thinking the outcome of this.  _What if she kicks me out of her balcony? Or throw something at me? Oh God what did I get myself into?_ He was already at the terrace next to Marinette's balcony and he almost wanted to go home. However, just when he was considering it, Marinette appeared. She was talking on her phone and she had her back turned to him. He tried to go closer and hear something of the conversation, and with the help of his heightened senses he was able to catch some of her words. 

"Yeah I know... Alya, I'm telling you there's no way he was looking at me... You are making things up... NO DON'T DO THAT.. Yeah we will talk about it tomorrow... Bye" she hang up and he could hear her loud sigh. She sat down and buried her face in her hands, like she was crying.

He then decided to go to her and cheer her up. He couldn't stand the fact she seemed so sad. He jumped onto her balcony and he went closer. 

"Hey princess" he said and tried to give her one of his best smiles. She looked up to him with a confused expression.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" she asked and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well can't anybody pay a visit to his favorite civilian?"

"Yeah sure... Don't you have patrol with Ladybug or something?"

"Not really. Why, are you trying to kick me out purr-incess?" He tried not to smile to hard at his pun but failed.

"God you are unbelievable..."

"Did you mean un-paw-lievable maybe?" She snorted but a smile was starting to form on her face.

"See? I made mew smile" he said and her smile got wider.

"Yeah... Thanks Chat"

Her eyes were sparkling and he found himself getting lost in the blue orbs. Her smile was perfect too. He couldn't stop staring at her and she started to notice, confusion and concern plastered on her face.

"Chat?"

"Sorry I spaced out." he said and left out something like a laugh. She rolled her eyes. He watched her getting up and straightening her clothes, a pink tank top and black shorts which fit perfectly.

"Did you want something? Or else I'm sorry but I have to do my homework for tomorrow" she said and her gazed locked with his.

"No I just wanted to check on you. I will go now but I will come back tomorrow or something. Goodnight Princess" He said and while maintaining eye contact he took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

"Goodnight Chat" she said and when he jumped to the next rooftop she went inside.

When Adrien got home, first of all he got cheese for Plagg, for which the black cat was thankful. He checked on the Ladyblog just as always before he went to bed and was relieved and disappointed at the same time with the lack of akumas and therefore updates about Ladybug. As he went to bed and tried to fall asleep, the only thing that was on his mind was a pair of blue eyes so bright that anybody could lose himself in them. What he didn't realized was that he didn't know if they were Ladybug's or Marinette's.

 


	2. Nightmares and late night thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look in Marinette's thoughts and feelings about her partner and friend.

_The demons in the dark, lie again_

_  
_

"My Lady?"

"Yes Chat?"

They were currently sitting at a rooftop with a wonderful view of the Eiffel tower. Chat was laying down across her lap while she was looking at the view in front of her.

"You know I would do anything for you right?"

"Yes Chat, just like I would do the same."

"You know I would die for you, don't you?"

"Chat... We have talked about this" she said and let out a sigh. He left her lap and sat next to her.

"My Lady.. You know I  _died_ for you" he whispered and suddenly a spear broke out from his chest, splattering blood everywhere. He smiled and blood run down from his lips.

She screamed.

* * *

"Marinette, wake up!"

She stood up, face full of sweat and got out of her blanket. Tikki was hovering in front of her with a worried expression plastered on her face, eyes full of concern. Marinette took a glimpse of her clock. _4:00 AM._

"Was it the same dream again?"

She still didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded, tears brimming her eyes. She has had that dream countless times, everytime watching her partner die in front of her. Everytime feeling the same guilt and emptiness when she woke up. She wasn't expressing her feelings openly, but she truly cared about Chat. The state she was currenly in confirmed that. As usual she felt the same bile on her throat, threatening to break out and she run to the bathroom to release the feeling.

When she came back, Tikki went to her and snuggled her cheek in hope to cheer her up. Marinette smiled and petted her tiny head. While she was getting on her bed, thoughts of yesterdays events clouded her mind. How she normally defended Chat without realizing how worked up she got, which led her to gain the full attention of her classmates. Including Adrien. She tried not to think about the blush that crept up his face, along with a grin, so much alike Chat's. She never actually realized how similar they were. But she couldn't believe that her beloved Adrien was also her best friend. It didn't make sense.

She never could have expected his visit last night. He was clearly in love with Ladybug. He wouldn't pay attention to the shy, clumsy Marinette. She was nothing compared to Ladybug, even if Tikki tried to convince her otherwise. Nobody would actually prefer her. 

It was very unlikely she would be able to sleep after that, so she took the chance to get lost in her designs. However, her mind had a different opinion and she ended up drawing Chat. She didn't even realize what was she doing until her drawing was completed and her alarm clock rang in order to notify her she had to "wake up" to go to school. She decided that she could finally be able to get at school on time and she would take full advantage of it.

When she finally found clothes that she actually liked, her black jeans and a black t-shirt with little paw prints all over, because why not establish the statement she made the previous day, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She pulled her hair in her signature pigtails and just like that she thought that nobody would be able to find out about the horrible night she had. She went downstairs to get breakfast with her parents and started her day with a smile, just like she always had.

* * *

When she got to school she found Alya waiting for her outside the classroom. She ran up to her, clearly excited about something.

"Girl you owe me like so many croissants. I was talking with Nino and Adrien and guess what? Adrien suggested we have, the four of us lunch together!"

Marinette was left speechless. She didn't know how to react with those news. Sure she was excited, like a lot but she wasn't clearly in the mood. Blame it on the dream, blame it on Chat, she couldn't find herself  _that_ excited. Clearly it showed up on her face because Alya's expression changed.

"Okay, what is wrong with you? Like I have noticed that these days you seem kinda down but I didn't want to make a bunch of it. Now I can see that something is really wrong. What happened girl? Last year you would be melting right now." She took a deep breath, thinking about what excuse she would make.

"Look Alya, I appreciate the fact that you organised this and I am excited. Really, I am. It's just that I think that nothing would be achieved with my reactions about Adrien and I calmed down. That's all." She knew that this excuse out of all the excuses she could make was the most ridiculous one. And it seemed like Alya was thinking about the same thing. Thankfully for Marinette the bell rang and they had to go in. She took Alya by her arm while the later gave her the  _I'm so not done with you yet_ look. But she knew that there was no way they would be able to talk and at lunch they would be with the boys. So she was somewhay save. For now.

* * *

Lunch came in a hush and the next thing Marinette knew was Nino asking where they would be going and Adrien's stare burning at her face. She murmured something like "there is a cafe down the street" and they got up, Marinette with Adrien leading the way and Alya with Nino following close behind. A few awkward minutes passed, both of them staring anywhere but each other until Adrien decided to break the silence.

"So... You design right?"

"Y-yeah... But I'm not that good, l-like it's just a hobby." She mentally cursed herself for the stuttering. Again. She thought she would get over this.

"I wouldn't call it a hobby. I mean, you wouldn't have won that competition if it was just a hobby. Like my dad searches for talent. And you clearly have one" He still wasn't looking directly at her and he was blushing a lot. Marinette blushed a lot more and thanked him with a smile. Then there was again the silence but it didnt felt that uncomfortable.

They finally reached the cafe and sat down at a booth. Marinette sat with Alya while on the other side there was Adrien and Nino. They ordered and Alya picked up her favorite subject, Ladybug.

"You know guys there wasn't an akuma attack yesterday. Isn't that unusual?"

"Alya you know that there's only one or two akuma attacks a week right?" Marinette rolled her eyes and Alya snorted.

"Still, I hadn't been able to record the fight of the last one and I was kinda hoping that I could make up for it yesterday. Though somebody sent me that Chat Noir was around last night." Marinette and Adrien chocked on their drinks.

"Oh, by the way, what was that yesterday Marinette? I totally didn't expect it." Nino spoke for the first time and by the look Alya gave him, it was certain she was the one who told him to ask her that.

"Well, it's only the truth. Chat Noir and Ladybug are partners. They are equal. No matter what Chloe or whoever else says." She exclaimed and took a sip of her drink. Adrien seemed to blush again but no one paid attention to him because a loud crash was heard, followed by screams.

"And you wished for an akuma attack? Nice one Alya!" Marinette said and the four teenagers got up and went out of the cafe. There were people running so Marinette took the chance to run for a hiding spot in order to transform but was stopped by Adrien.

"And where exactly do you think you are going?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"To hide of course. See that alley over there? I don't think an akuma will search there" she said while pointing at the direction the alley was.

"Okay go. Hide and I will find you once the fight is over." He started running before she had the chance to respond and she went into the alley, not paying full attention at his words. She opened up her purse and Tikki came out flying.

"Well Tikki, so much for a day off. _Spots on!_ "

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D so first of all, thank you so much for the comments and the kudos, it means so much <3 i will try to update as soon as i can so make sure that you leave kudos and comments if you like ^^ thanks a lot again <3


	3. Attack! Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma attack and a chat attack.

_Cause these secrets all that we've got so far_

 

"Plagg,  _Claws out!_ "

To Adrien, it didn't feel quite right to leave his classmate behind unprotected, but the faster the akuma was defeated, the faster he could go check up on her. He sprinted to the closest rooftop and with relief, he found Ladybug waiting for him.

"What a pleasure to see you here, my Lady" he basically purred the words.

"Hello Chat. Let's go defeat the akuma I have business to attend" and by business she meant checking up Adrien, thought Chat couldn't know that. He nodded and smiled at her with his signature grin.

The akuma was calling himself Fireman and surprise surprise, he was a firefighter who lost his job for no particular reason. However, he was somewhat dangerous, since his special power was fire. Chat was sure that he was going to get burned cause of his bad luck. He just hoped Ladybug would be able to fix him up. They started running towards the akuma and froze in their places once they saw the chaos he had created. Many buildings were on fire, the park was full of terrified citizens who were screaming out of fear, thankfully not of injuries.

The real challenge begun when they realized the akuma was actually covered in fire. Like a protective layer, flames were framing his body making him untouchable and  _very_ difficult to defeat.

"Well well, I finally meet the famous duo. I would really love to get things _heated up_ , but what would I prefer is you two give me your miraculous" he said once he spotted the duo and smirked. Both heroes replied with a _Never!_ in unison. So they started chasing after him in hope they would figure out a plan to take him down. Nevertheless, what got Chat wanting to get this over with, was the akuma getting towards the alley Marinette was hiding. When he realized that if the akuma went in there Marinette wouldn't have any chance to escape and probably get hurt, he looked at Ladybug with a panicked expression.

"Ladybug we have to take him down. He must not go any further, he could hurt people" he said, trying to cover the particular person that would get hurt. Ladybug just nodded and called her Lucky Charm. It was a fire extinguisher. A plan started to form in her mind, he could see it in her eyes. She ordered him to distract the akuma from the left and she would get the right. She signaled him that the akuma was probably in his hat. They finally cornered him and were pretty close, Ladybug ready to use her Lucky Charm, when Chat heard a yelp of pain and Ladybug dropping the fire extinguisher. She was craddling her right arm and Chat was left with no other choice but using the Lucky Charm himself. The fire around the akuma was put off and he took off his hat and used his Cataclysm on it to free the butterfly. Ladybug took the chance to purify it and she threw the Lucky Charm to release the Miraculous Cleansing Light. 

After that, both heroes were left panting and Chat looked with concern his Lady. She smiled and said that everything was fine and the Cleansing Light healed the burn the akuma caused. He probably had the same expression on his face, because she just laughed and reassured him. If he wasn't thinking about Marinette, he would probably push her further to make sure she was alright. Her miraculous beeped and she waved him off to release her transformation.

He let her go and he sprinted towards the opposite direction to check the alley. However, much to his horror, the alley was empty. He searched the area around it too, but Marinette was nowhere to be seen. He then went to her house to check by the windows if she somehow managed to get home safe, and he found it empty too. He was starting to get panicked and he was ready to go search the nearby hospitals, which kinda made no sense to him since they weren't that close to start with, when Plagg got out of his ring and dropped the transformation.

"Kid, I know you are concerned but please don't make me starve to death. She is probably fine, hiding somewhere" Plagg reassured him and then started begging for cheese. 

He went home, disappointed and worried about his classmate, when he got the idea to text Alya and Nino to ask them. However, his worry started to grow when they both replied the last time they saw her was when they were all together. After a few hours,when night has fallen, he looked at Plagg, who was munching on his piece of Camembert, with pleading eyes. A minute passed and Plagg knew the boy had already won and he just nodded.

"Thank you Plagg" he whispered and he transformed.

* * *

Before he knew it, he was already at the Dupain-Cheng's for the third time and he really hoped he would stay a bit longer because he found Marinette. The lights were off but he still went on her balcony just to make sure she was inside or something. But there was no sight of Marinette. With a sigh, he turned around, ready to go for another round of searching. He was about to leave when his night-vision caught movement inside the room and the lights flicked on. Marinette came into his view. She seemed fine, just tired, and a wave of relief crushed him. He came close to her trapdoor and before he knocked, the girl saw him and gave him a smile. She opened the door and let him in.

"What are you doing here Chat?" she asked, but the tone of her voice revealed that she was by no means bothered or annoyed by his visit. He smiled.

"Well, a friend of mine was worried about you,because he hasn't seen you since akuma attack and he asked me to check up on you. He was afraid you were hurt or something" he exclaimed, trying to cover up the fact that he was the one who got so worried.

"As you can see I'm fine. But thank you" she said and then turned her back to him to catch something from her desk. Only then he realized that her right arm was covered in bandage, from her shoulder till her elbow. He turned her around.

"If you are fine, what is that?" he said while pointing her covered arm.

"It-it's nothing. Nothing serious" she said but the look on his face pointed out that he wasn't conviced.

"Okay, you already know that the akuma was able to control fire. It's easy to get hurt from fire" she rolled her eyes and tried to close the conversation.

"Yeah sure but the place you were hiding wasn't reached by the fire" he realized his mistake when her eyes widened and a confused expression was plastered on her face.

"But only Adrien knew were I was-"

"Adrien was the one who told me to check up on you. He told me that you were hiding in that alley and he was sure that no fire came to that place. And when he went back to check on you, you weren't there. That's why he was worried." he cut her, trying to explain himself and cover up his slip-up. She still seemed confused but let it go. "Now tell me where did you get this?"

"I was afraid that I would get trapped, since the alley was a dead end, and left when the akuma was distracted by you and Ladybug. But as I was trying to leave, a piece of burning wood fell from a building and hit my arm. So I got burned." she finished her story with a sigh. He looked at her with a quilty expression.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. I-I couldn't protect you." he basically whispered at this point. He felt bad and really guilty that his classmate got hurt while he, who was supposed to take most of the damage, remained unscathed. She was the second person he couldn't protect that day. First his Lady, and now Marinette. Something clicked into his mind."Wait, how did not Ladybug's Cleansing Light fix your arm?" he asked, and her eyes widened for the second time.

"I-I don't k-know. M-maybe it doesn't fix everyone?" she was stuttering again, and he was reminded that he was actually talking with Marinette, who was always stuttering around him.

"I will ask Ladybug about it. Still I'm sorry this happened."

He must have looked really sad or something because Marinette came closer and hugged him. "It's okay kitty." she whispered and he hugged her back, almost squeezing the life out of her. He nuzzled at her neck, breathing her scent. Cookies, vanilla and a hint of perfume. She smelled like  _home._ The realization struck him like a bolt. He only brought her closer and she brought her hands to his neck, toying his blonde locks. It felt  _so_ nice. Before he knew it, vibrations started coming from his chest, which got only louder and louder. Marinette stopped what she was doing with her hands and took a step back.

"Are you actually-?"

"Yes. Don't ever tell that to anyone. It would ruin my re-purr-tation." She chuckled and started playingwith his hair again. It wasn't the first time he purred. But it was the first time  _someone_ made him purr. He told her to go sit down and they found themselves on her chaise, Marinette sitting and Chat laying down on her lap. She never stopped petting him and he thought that his purring could be heard from miles away. He was almost asleep when a voice from downstairs called Marinette.

"Kitty, I have to go down, mom's calling. She probably wants to check up the wound." she said with a somewhat sad smile. "Do you want to stay or?"

"I think it's best if I go. I will visit you tomorrow though." He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. "Goodnight Princess, sleep tight." 

"Goodnight kitty and thanks for coming." he smiled and went out from her trapdoor.

By the time he reached home, he still hadn't found a way to calm down his heartbeat.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D thank you again for the kind comments and kudos I really appreciate them <3 I hope you like the story so far and I promise it will get better ^^ thank you a lot again <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D just wanted to say that this is my first fic ever so please be kind.. also english is not my native language so please excuse any mistakes I may made :S  
> This fic is inspired by a song as you 've already seen so feel free to go check it out :D ~till next time ;3


End file.
